


将如何偿还你（我施予的爱与悲伤）

by loveandsqualor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandsqualor/pseuds/loveandsqualor
Summary: 马斯坦要求的向来是他自己未必能承受的。
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 6





	将如何偿还你（我施予的爱与悲伤）

**Author's Note:**

> 是在眼睛没有被治好的那段时间里大佐提出的无理要求之一。

“大佐。”霍克艾顿了一会儿，“您不必勉强。”

霍克艾唤他的语气足以令他的心如一张白纸般蜷缩，试图展平时却感到被风箱鼓吹过的酸涩痛楚。他从不知晓军衔竟有如此威力，对于拥有它的人竟也同样慑人。马斯坦要求的向来是他自己未必能承受的。此刻灼烧的痛感盘踞在背，而马斯坦其实从不了解被火焰包裹的感觉。他常年佩戴皮带边缘的自然磨损令情况更加严重，数条紫红色的蛇伏于雪原般的苍白，如通往布利克斯的坦途。它们随着呼吸缓缓游动，向深处，向南方，向血红的心脏。马斯坦想到烧毁霍克艾父亲研究的那一天。他拥着她的脖颈，纤细而坚强，而她将头埋入他的肩窝，那里无可避免遭遇潮湿的降临，但他不曾设想那竟不是最后一次。马斯坦的下颚冰冷而霍克艾的耳后滚烫。他感到脆弱，比普通人能想象到的更加脆弱。那时他没能看到霍克艾的眼睛，他不胆敢而她不允许。马斯坦握紧霍克艾的手，如溺水的人抓住浮木，疼痛从四面八方涌起，马斯坦忆起当他弹指时霍克艾如何几乎捏碎他宽大的指骨。他现在渴望看看霍克艾的眼睛，可是他不能，任何代表温暖的金棕色现在只存在于他的记忆中。潮汐般的悔恨袭来，在寂寂黑暗中他压抑不住这些不合时宜的泪水。霍克艾的呼吸近了些，她开始抚摸他的脸颊，于是他立刻将重量移交，仿佛支撑这颗头也令人不堪忍受。

马斯坦感到一颗温热轻盈的吻正落在他的睫毛上。


End file.
